fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Look-a-troopa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Imp (Enemy Head) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Ignore Above Message. There are active admins here and stuff. Nice to meet you! It seems that you already have experience in editing, so I'll leave you to it. If you've got questions, don't hesitate to ask. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:02, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Welcome, New User! Welcome to the wiki, Look-a-troopa! The main thing on this wiki is Pets. You can do many things with them, for example battling and makes story! My user name is Poisonshot. You can make pets with any heads and any species! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 22:29, June 5, 2012 (UTC) There a pet: Whirie. I just made it. There are Gender, because there a Breeding Center. In this case, it's a female. Feel free to adopt she! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 23:09, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Meet Poisonshot. He's the village idiot the youngest user on the wiki. He's about 8 years old. So yeah. and he drives me FUCKING CRAZY DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:16, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Hey! I am not 8. I am a little older now. I do not done evilness on you since my return as I know. I am way gooder the before! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 23:25, June 6, 2012 (UTC) : Welcome to FB, new guy! I used to be 8 years old. When I was eight years old, I BSoD a computer. 14:46, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Testing Signature Room Look-a-troopa (talk) 19:21, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat Would youchat in there? On the section with #chat, put danball instead of chat. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 17:13, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Actually I have something to say you:DMS hate me because of something I can't help. It's true that I have done countless argument. However, he even mentionned person I did not have arguments with them. He don't seem to understand that I'm a better person now. HGD and ZX are even agree with me. HGD don't hate me. DMS is trying to indimidate me, I'm sure. And it's a rule of the police in my contry that intimidating is bad. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 12:00, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Your spelling isn't the only reason that he hates you, you know. Also, the kind of intimidation that he is performing isn't that of the illegal one. Look-a-troopa (talk) 12:07, June 28, 2012 (UTC) What I mean is that you stop helping DMS in it's indimidation. In anyways intimidating is bad. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 12:58, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I just agree with DMS on you being annoying to be honest. Look-a-troopa (talk) 13:00, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Now, don't bother me please. I will watch You-Tube videos. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 13:59, June 28, 2012 (UTC) New Story MM? DS? MD? WTF IS THIS SHIT AND WHY ARE YOU WORKING ON THIS INSTEAD OF SKY LABYRINTH DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:18, July 17, 2012 (UTC) : I DON'T EVEN KNOW Look-a-troopa (talk) 07:18, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Gods I noticed you made gods pets. Can I make some too? Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:11, July 20, 2012 (UTC) : I don't see why not. Look-a-troopa (talk) 21:13, July 20, 2012 (UTC) : Okay. Thanks! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:15, July 20, 2012 (UTC) CHEAT SHEET AND SHIET Made one of a few gods. YOU WAND HAVE IT? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:49, July 25, 2012 (UTC) : SHOAR Look-a-troopa (talk) 10:07, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::ANGER DUO: Zeus ♂ and Neptunus ♀. Zeus is Weather/Holiness based and grants pets angel-like upgrades. Neptunus is Water/Charm based and grants pets water-based recolors/patterns/gradients and lets them communicate with monsters. Both of them grant followers weapon-making skill. ::SWIFT TRIO: Ebisu ♂, Thondor ♀, and Lucifore ♂. Based on Luck/Charm, Weather/Strength, and Disorder/Light. They all grant pets an increase in DEX, making the colors of their underlings slightly green. Ebisu also gives his followers an increase in luck, Thondor gives hers courage and willpower, and Lucifore tends to drive some of his followers insane, making them deformed. ::NARCISSISTIC TRIO: Hotei ♂, Tiamat ♀, and Scazlis ♀. They are based on Luck/Fortune, Chaos/Water, and Manipulation/Lie-Detecting. They all make their followers be completely devoted to them, allowing for very unique upgrades. Hotei grants his disciples good fortune, Tiamat grants hers abyss-based powers, and Scazlis allows her followers to be able to detect lies and use them to the follower's advantage. ::All of the gods still allow for attack/appearance/stat upgrades even if not mentioned, though they may not necessarily be based on the god/goddess itself. I KNOW THIS LOOKS CONFUSING BLARGH LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:36, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I would like to see them! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 18:05, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Blegg I noticed you made a sprite for it. It was a little wrong, because it have a mouth, and it normally do not have one. I also, last day made it look more a balloon. I fixed it. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 10:27, July 30, 2012 (UTC) HEY ARE YOU THIS GUY? DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:44, July 30, 2012 (UTC) : YES Look-a-troopa (talk) 22:57, July 30, 2012 (UTC) : WHY?? DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:53, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Wasteland 1 Enemies These are the wasteland enemies. Are these good? You can fix them if you want. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:17, August 2, 2012 (UTC)